A Reason to Live
by XsnapesgirlX
Summary: 'Harry glanced behind him, emerald connecting with the ebony ones watching him, glinting in the sun light. Funny that it should be such nice weather. He said nothing as he turned back to face Voldemort, then, both raising their wands, screaming together'


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.

Summary: 'Harry glanced behind him, emerald connecting with the ebony ones watching him, glinting in the sun light. Funny that it should be such nice weather.

He said nothing as he turned back to face Voldemort, then, both raising their wands, screaming together in unison.' One shot, I won't be carrying it on. Slash HP/SS

Pairing: HP/SS

Authors note: a little idea I had one morning when I should have been getting out of bed. Please review. Enjoy! xxx

A Reason to Live

'Professor Snape?'

'Potter'

'Sir, I just want to say thank you'

'What on earth for Potter?'

'Well, um, I just wanted to say that, err…'

'Spit it out Potter I haven't got all day'

'I just wanted to say that, if I die out there today, thank you. For everything, for the training, and not just the defence, the rest as well. For all you've done to help me, just, well, thank you, I wouldn't be able to do this if it wasn't for you'

'If your expecting me to say its been a pleasure, its not going to happen, Potter, and you will not die.'

'That's the other thing sir, if I don't, thank you for giving me a reason to live.'

Harry Potter turned, left the confused potions master and walked towards the battle field.

'Well, well, well, Harry Potter, finally I can end this.'

Harry turned to face him, he took in the pale face, the red eyes staring into his, the snake faced man who stood before him. The one who had controlled his life, everything that he had worked for led to this moment, the one he had been training for, pushing towards. He channelled all his hatred to the front of his mind, his hatred for the man who was responsible for so much pain, so many deaths. Yes he was right this was going to end, right now.

Harry glanced behind him, emerald connecting with the ebony ones watching him, glinting in the sun light. Funny that it should be such nice weather.

He said nothing as he turned back to face Voldemort, then, both raising their wands, screaming together in unison.

'Avada Kedavra'

Their screams pierced the air, as everyone stopped and turned towards them.

There was a flash of green and the world went black.

The light burned his eyes as he slowly opened them, it was so bright. Was this heaven, he wondered, did he die? He could remember saying the killing curse at the same time as him. Did he lose? He must have.

Oh god. I've failed, I've died and he's lived.

He began to cry, great sobs came out as he shook uncontrollably.

He watched as Harry opened his eyes, squinting against the light. He breathed a sigh of relief. No sooner was the sigh out and Harry started shaking, crying loud enough to wake the castle.

Pomfrey wasn't here, and Dumbledore was at the ministry. He had been left to watch the boy, no man, after what he did last week he could no longer be called a boy.

Severus did the only thing he could think of. He sat on the bed and gathered Harry into his arms, cursing Dumbledore for leaving him in this position.

Harry felt the strong arms surround him, smelt the cinnamon smell he had come to love envelope him, warming him from the inside out, calming him down.

I must be in heaven, for there's no way Snape would be holding him like this.

'Harry?'

He felt something cold against his face, resting on his ears. His glasses. He opened his eyes again, this time the room coming into focus.

'Harry, can you hear me? He heard the velvet voice ask.

'Yes, am I dead?'

'No'

'But Voldemort'

'The dark lord is dead; the world is in your debt once again Potter you can be surrounded by your adoring fans as soon as you've taken these potions.'

Harry jumped off the bed in a sudden rage.

'I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT, STOP SAYING I DO, YOU KNOW I DON'T CARE!'

Snape laughed at him, that deep rich laugh.

'I know however I needed to get you off me so that I can get your potions, now drink these.'

'Bastard'

'Pardon'

'Nothing, sir'

'That's what I thought; anyway it was an effective way to see if you were able to move.'

Harry drank the potions Snape gave him then the two sat in silence till Snape spoke, so quietly Harry almost missed it.

'Thank you'

'For what?'

'For freeing me'

'That's ok, thank you, sir'

'What are you thanking me for?'

'You know what'

And with that Harry went to sleep, leaving Severus just as confused as he was before.

'I don't understand it Albus, he thanked me, for giving him a reason to live, but I don't understand, what's the reason?'

'Maybe you should ask him, my boy, after all why would I know such a thing?'

'Don't be absurd Albus; you know everything I'm sure you know what he means.'

'I can assure you my boy I have no idea. How is he by the way?'

'He's fine sir, he left the infirmary two days ago and has been carrying on as if nothing has happened at all.'

'Very good, now I believe you have potions with him next. So go and talk to him and whatever he says, listen to him, give him a chance.'

Severus got up to leave, of course Albus knew, those damn eyes were twinkling, if Severus had his way he would ban the colour blue, purely because of those eyes. Green on the other hand, well that was a different matter all together.

'Potter can you stay behind a minute please.'

The other seventh years glanced towards Harry, there confusion as to what he had done obvious, but sympathy in their eyes none the less.

'Sure sir.'

Severus waited till everyone had cleared out of the room before he spoke.

'How are you doing Potter?'

'I'm fine sir'

'No, how are you really, Harry?'

Harry reasoned that it must have been the shock of hearing his first name on those lips that made him answer.

'I am ok sir, I'm glad it's over, I can finally live my life how I want to, I just wish people would leave me alone.'

'What else'

'I'm confused as well, I thought that I would feel awful after killing a man, even though he deserved it but I don't, in fact I don't feel a thing.'

'I wouldn't worry about it, most people believe that, however you've been preparing for this for years, its had time to sink in, time for you to accept what would happen, do it and get on with you life.'

'Oh, right, thanks.'

'So, are you going to tell me?'

'Tell you what?'

'Why I've given you a reason to live, what is it revenge, or the fact that I'm am now in your debt and you wish to take advantage.'

Harry smiled, and for some reason it sent shivers done Severus' spine.

'No sir, it's just that if I died I couldn't do this.'

Harry leant up towards Severus and captured his mouth before he could pull away. His lips were soft, mused Severus, sweet. Harry flicked his lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Severus opened his mouth allowing Harry to plunge his tongue in, deepening the kiss. Someone moaned, he hoped it hadn't been him. It was this thought that brought him back to earth.

'Stop Potter what the hell are you doing.'

'Giving you the reason, sir. I want you, I have for a while.'

'So that's your reason, to sleep with your potions master, the reason you want to live'

'No, to be with you, if you'll have me. Severus, believe me when I say I haven't got a clue how it happened or when but I love you, and now that I am free to live my live I want to live it with you.'

Severus couldn't believe it, here he was, the boy who lived and finally killed the dark lord, asking to be with him. Ex death eater and greasy bastard. It was his dream come true. But it wasn't a dream he could have.

'I'm sorry Harry, but it can't happen.'

'Why not?'

'I'm your teacher, it wouldn't be right.'

'Only for another two weeks.'

'But there are so many other people out there; you own age, which haven't got such a black history. You deserve someone better. I would be a very lucky man if I had you as my own, but I can't I don't deserve you.'

'This will sound clichéd but I don't care, I don't give a damn what people think, I don't care about other people, only you. I came back for you, to be with you, and I won't let you deny me this.'

'Please Harry; listen to me when I say that I want you as well, but it can't happen. I have risked my life for you time and time again. I've helped keep you safe knowing that one day you will leave here and I will have nothing here for me anymore. You will grow tired of me and my heart could not take it when you leave me for someone else, so go now and save us both from the pain later on.'

'I'm not going to leave you. There is no one else. Only you can understand what I have been through, there are plenty of people my age that would be willing, yet not one of them wants me for me, they want the boy who lived. You, you only see Harry, even when you hated me it was still Harry that you saw. Please Severus; I need to be with you.'

'Harry I can't do this now, not while I'm your teacher, it's not right. I'm certain Dumbledore won't allow it.'

'He will, I asked him. He told me to go for it. I also know he spoke to you, told you to give me a chance, so please that's all I'm asking, give me a chance.'

Severus was silent for a moment, thinking about what Harry had said. He was giving himself to Severus, he was a fool. But if this was what Harry wanted then it should be what Harry got. After all he always got what he wanted why should it change now.

'You're a fool Harry Potter.'

'Burt I'm you fool.'

'Yes, you are.'

Severus pulled Harry towards him, their lips crushing together, its intoxicating sweetness forcing them to loose themselves and to world around them, oblivious to everything.

That night the sound of fireworks could be heard from the castle grounds, but Harry ignored the celebrations as Severus lowered him on the bed. Their gazes locked as they kissed, knowing that now they both had a reason to carry on, a reason to live.

The end

Please read, enjoy and review

XsnapesgirlX


End file.
